


... and when I sleep I'm gonna dream of how you tasted.

by definitelynotafan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (it's his dressing room), Harry and the Kilt, M/M, Phone Sex, Semi-public masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitelynotafan/pseuds/definitelynotafan
Summary: Harry wears a kilt for his show in Glasgow and it makes Niall feel something.





	... and when I sleep I'm gonna dream of how you tasted.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine this set in AU where Niall and Harry find themselves both single at the same time and about to go on tour with no dates in sight. They start hooking up out of convenience. No feelings involved at all. (Yeah, right. We know where that's going.)
> 
> (I should be writing for the 1dcollab. Someone tell those boys to stop. I need to focus."

“Are you still wearing it?” Niall says as soon as Harry picks up the phone.

“Yes.” The answer makes Niall groan. He’s expected it.

“Christ, Harry!” He presses his hand on his crotch, getting some relief through his sweatpants. Niall has been hard for the better part of the last two hours, ever since he saw the first pictures of Harry from tonight.

On top of the kilt, Harry had worn Niall’s shirt before the show. The shirt that Harry had picked off of the bedroom floor, where Niall had thrown it in the heat of the moment. It signals “you’re mine.” to the world in a way more subtle than the lovebites Niall knows are littering Harry’s hips and thighs. They only had a few hours before Harry had to leave for Glasgow and they had used them to their fullest. If Niall hadn’t had about a million meetings set up in London that week he would have gone with Harry. Followed him on tour for a couple of nights. Post-show, high on adrenaline Harry is something Niall will never get enough of.

“Where are you now?” Niall suppresses a hiss that is threatening to spill from his lips, just in case Harry isn’t alone. He hopes Harry is though.

“Dressing room. Alone.” His voice is deep and rough, the way it would always get after a show and it brings back memories from a time long ago. 

“Did you watch the show?” Harry asks when Niall doesn’t say anything else.

“Caught a live stream, yeah. Harry, your legs... fuck!”

Harry lets out a chuckle and Niall can picture the dimples forming.

“Are you wearing anything underneath—“

“Nope.” Niall hears the grin in his laugh. This man will be the death of him.

“Was so worried I’d get hard during the show. Would have tented out the kilt for everyone to see.” Niall knows that Harry wouldn’t haven’t minded everyone to see the outline of his hard cock. He would have gotten off on it.

Harry and his exhibitionist habits would be the death of him, Niall mentally corrects himself.

“You’re killing me, Styles. I wish I could have been at the show.”

“Should have come then. Maybe I would have flashed you.”

Even though Niall knows that there are lines Harry wouldn’t cross, like actually whipping out his dick in public and risking a PR nightmare, the thought gets him even more turned on than before. He slips his hand into his pants, squeezing his erection.

“Do you know what you’re doing to me?” Niall asks. There is some ruffling on the other end of the line.

“Pretty sure the same thing you’re doing to me.” Harry says.

“Yeah? Got your hand down your pants like me?” Niall asks.

Harry’s answer is instant.

“No. I’ve hitched up the kilt, just rubbing myself on full display.”

"Yeah? Did you lock the door?"

"Nah." Harry breathes and Niall isn't sure how long he is going to last. He's too wound up from watching the show and imagining this exact situation.

"I'm not gonna last long. Wanna come with me? Make a mess of yourself in the middle of your dressing room?" Niall asks as he slips his sweatpants and underwear down with one hand to have better access.

Harry's answer is a low and drawn out moan.

"Someone could walk in on you at any moment, you know. See how easy you are. Always up for it, aren't ya?" It's getting hard for Niall to talk but the sounds his talking draws from Harry are more than worth it. He's been thinking about recoding it for some time now, so he can have something for when they are separated by time as well as distance. Harry would probably like the idea as well. He loves putting on a show in everything that he does.

"You gotta be careful though, don't wanna get come on that fancy kilt of yours. What would your stylist say if you returned an outfit speckled in white?"

Based on the sounds coming from Harry, Niall can tell that Harry is very close, he just needs something to push him over the edge.

"Harry, you're not being a very good boy, are ya? Just casually having a wank in public. Tell me, how does it feel? Aren't you embarrassed?"

There is a groan before Harry answers.

"Yes. 'm embarrassed. So embarrassed. 'm not a good boy." He all but moans.

"No, not at all. A good boy wouldn't come all over himself. But that's what you're gonna do right now, aren't ya?"

"Yeah... I'm gonna come all over myself."

"Do it then, now!"

The command seems to have been the final push and Niall can hear Harry moaning through his orgasm. He speeds up his movements and spills in his own hand only moments after Harry.

"Fuck!" Niall says when he has calmed down enough to talk, his dick still twitching, his breathing rough.

Harry is laughing softly.

"You're alright?" Niall asks.

"Peachy."

Niall knows that what they are doing is probably still considered plain vanilla, but he likes to make sure no lines were crossed. Just to be sure. Harry had once reassured him that if it would ever get too much he'd tell Niall _Kiwi,_ but he'd also said that he likes that Niall worries. Makes him feel taken care of.

"Christ, that was something." Niall says after a while.

"I'm glad you liked the outfit." Harry says.

"Harry, you could wear a trash bag and I'd wank to it. It's you, not the clothes you wear." Niall says and wonders if he has given away too much of himself with the comment.

Harry hums. "I'll keep that in mind."

The conversation turns quiet again.

"Well, I'm gonna clean myself up and I guess you have a hotel to get to?" Niall says. "Call me when you get there?"

"Yeah, I do. And I will." Harry says.

Niall has no idea what this thing is he and Harry are doing but he is going to take what he can get, as long as he can.  He doesn't think about the future, he just lives in the moment. Even if he is risking getting his heart broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave a kudos/comment if you liked it! 
> 
> xx


End file.
